This invention relates to lawn rakes, and in particular to a rake with a spring pivoting head.
Lawn rakes are generally light weight tools used for gathering grass, leaves, light debris, and the like. Lawn rakes are used sporadically and often by persons not used to or not capable of heavy manual labor. Prior art rakes have attempted to address the physical limitations of rakers by using lighter materials in rake construction and by using tines made more flexible by the use of aluminum and plastic materials in their construction. However, prior art rakes still require a great deal of upper body strength and flexibility to manipulate a lawn rake which often requires a scooping and throwing motion to handle the light materials being raked.